


Engagement

by shlaura



Series: Pretty Little Destiels [10]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 18:05:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shlaura/pseuds/shlaura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary-Ann has big news for her fathers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Engagement

She unlocks the door and holds it open with her foot, trying to bring in all the grocery bags in one trip. “Dad! Pop! I brought you groceries!” She calls into the house. Both cars are in the driveway so they both must be home. She heads into the kitchen, moving around the kitchen unpacking bags.

It was several minutes before she heard her fathers bumbling down the stairs. When they appear in the kitchen doorway, side by side, she makes a face. They are both flushed, hair in disarray, and Dean’s shirt is on inside out. 

“Gross. Aren’t you two a little old to be doing that in the middle of the day?”

Dean snorts as he walks over to her. “Please, we’re in our sexual prime,” he laughs, kissing her on the forehead in greeting. 

“Dad, ew!” she whines, shoving him away playfully before hugging Cas.

“Mary-Ann, you don’t have to bring us groceries. We’re grown men. We can shop for ourselves,” Cas says, eyeing the half emptied bags throughout the kitchen.

She rolls her eyes at him. “Yeah, you’d think that was true, but every time I come over here all I ever find is pie. And tea.”

“Hey! A man can live on pie,” Dean defends.

“No Dad, he can’t. Besides, you’re gonna give yourself diabetes.”

“She’s right Dean. The doctor did mention your rising cholesterol at your last physical,” Cas reminds him.

“Oh yeah, sure. Take her side. Traitor.” he mutters, leaning against the counter. 

Cas sighs and pulls out one of the chairs at their table for Mary-Ann, sitting next to her.

“How are you honey? How’s the new job?”

“Oh Papa it’s incredible! I’d love to show you my new office. Would you and Dad like to come by some time?” she asks, glancing at Dean as he moves to sit with his family. 

“We’d love to Mary! Give us a time and place, we’ll be there of course,” Dean beams.

“Thanks Dad. But anyway, that’s not what I came over to talk about,” she smiles at both of them. 

“What’s up Mary?” 

“It’s about Tony and me.”

“Did he do something? Because I can still kill him, you know I will. What is it? What did he do to you?”

“Dad! No he didn’t do anything wrong Dad, just calm down. Actually…he..he asked me to marry him.” Mary-Ann says, her voice dropping off at the end of the sentence as she raises her left hand to show her fathers the ring resting in its new place.

“He…you’re getting married.” Cas says, tears gathering quickly in his eyes before he pulls his daughter into a hug.

“My baby girl is getting married.” It’s all Dean can muster as he sits, staring at the top of Mary-Ann’s head, nothing but shock written across his face.


End file.
